Pamela Adlon
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress/Voice artist | yearsactive = 1982–present | spouse = Felix O. Adlon | website = }} Pamela Adlon (born July 9, 1966) is an American actress and voice actress. She is sometimes credited as Pamela Segall, Pamela S. Adlon and Pamela Segall Adlon. Adlon is best known for providing the voice of Bobby Hill on the animated series King of the Hill—a role for which she won an Emmy for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance in 2002. She also played Dolores Rebchuck in Grease 2 and Ashley Spinelli on the animated series Recess (TV series). In 2006, she performed as the voice of Andy in Cartoon Network's Squirrel Boy animated series, and co-starred with Louis C.K. in the now cancelled HBO sitcom Lucky Louie. Most recently, she starred as Marcy Runkle on Showtime's Californication and as a producer on "Louie". Adlon voiced Pajama Sam in the cartoon games "Pajama Sam In: No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside", "Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening," "Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet" and "Pajama Sam's Games To Play On Any Day".. Filmography [[True Jackson,VP(2010)as Barbra (Babs) *''Grease 2'' (1982) *''The Facts of Life'' (TV series) (1983–1984) *''Night Court'' (TV series) (1984) *''The Redd Foxx Show'' (1986) *''Wiseguy'' (TV series) (1988) Tanya Medley *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) (Film) (voice) - Ket *''Say Anything...'' (1989) *''21 Jump Street(Season 4 Episode 6)(1989) Dori the Psychic * ''Star Trek Next Generation (TV series) (Season 3, episode 4) (1989) – Who Watches the Watchers *''The Adventures of Ford Fairlane'' (1990) *''Rugrats'' (1991) (TV series) (voice) Dean, Sticky, Wise Guy, Big Justin *''The Gate II: Trespassers'' (1992) Liz *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (voice) *''Down the Shore'' (1992) Miranda *''Phantom 2040'' (1994) (TV series) (voice) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) (TV series) (voice) Dewey *''Sgt. Bilko'' (1996) as Sgt. Raquel "Rocky" Barbella *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996) - Baloo *''Bed of Roses'' (1996) - Kim *''King of the Hill'' (1997-2009) (voice of Bobby Hill) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) (voice) Rice Seller, Iron Town Woman, additional voices *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997) (TV series) (voice) Lucky *''Recess'' (1997) (voice of Ashley Spinelli) *''Pepper Ann'' (1997) (TV series) (voice) Margaret "Moose" Pearson *''Grim Fandango'' (1998) (video game) (voice) *''Some Girl'' (1998) *''Eat Your Heart Out'' (1999) Samantha "Sam" *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' (1999) (TV series) (voice) Rusty and Jo *''Vampire Hunter D'' (2000) (voice) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000) (TV series) (voice) *''Escape from Monkey Island'' (2000) (video game) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) (voice of Spinelli) *''The Oblongs...'' (2001) (TV series) (voice of Milo Francis Oblong, Jared Kilmer, The Debbies) *''Time Squad'' (2001) (TV series) (voice of Otto Osworth) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (TV series) (2 episodes, 2002) *''Beyond'' (2003) (voice) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003) (video game) (voice) *''The Animatrix'' (2003) (voice) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003) (TV series) (voice) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) (voice) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006) (voice of Andy) *''Lucky Louie'' (2006) as Kim *''Californication'' (2007) *''WordGirl'' (2007) (voice of Eileen a/k/a The Birthday Girl) *''El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) (voice of Vidia) *''The Drinky Crow Show'' - Mademoiselle DeBoursay, Claire, additional voices *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) (voice of Vidia) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003) (voice of Sean) *''Monk '' (2009) Episode Mr Monk On Wheels as Sarah Longson *''Martha The Meerkat'' (voice of Sally the Snake, Stripe the Racoon, Robin the young Robin (Season 1 only)) *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescuehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1216515/fullcredits#writers (2010) (voice of Vidia) *Louie'' (2010) as Pamela References External links * * Category:1966 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from New York City de:Pamela Adlon fr:Pamela Adlon pt:Pamela Adlon ru:Памела Эдлон fi:Pamela Adlon